


Dripping

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Cumdump, Deepthroating, Dirty space cops being dirty, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Hal thinks he has time to have some fun with his fellow Lanterns before meeting up with Oliver for a job. Time runs a little short though, so he'll just have to clench up tight and hope for the best





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



> This must be one of the most self-indulgent things I have ever written on request, and I don’t regret a thing.  
> This is a cross with the Green Lanterns into the Arrowverse because… well because why not. Arrowverse is my jam.

In hindsight, this hadn't been Hal's best idea.

Many ideas weren't his best ideas, but most of them didn't end up with him standing uncomfortably with his butt clenched in Oliver's Arrowcave, trying to act natural while every movement meant he could start leaking semen from his arse.

And Barry was definitely onto him.

 

**"C'mon Hal, you can do better than that."**

**Hal tried to glower up at Guy's face but it was a tad difficult with Guy fisting his hair and pushing his cock deep into his mouth. The teary eyed look through his lashes only really resulted in Guy laughing.**

**"Stop being mean to Hal while you're fucking his mouth, Guy," Kyle chastised, although he didn't sound as impressive either considering how out of breath he was. And he** _**should** _ **be out of breath, considering how long he was taking, fucking Hal's arse. It had been Hal's idea for them to take him now, but he had to be back to meet up with Oliver later and if Kyle wasn't going to hurry up he would not get there in time.**

**Hal pushed his hips back against Kyle, trying to get him to speed up. Kyle just laughed at him - and Guy laughed even meaner, but Hal had seen that one coming - and gave Hal's arse a sharp spank.**

**"I know you're impatient, but you offered."**

**Hal made a muffled sound of protest and Guy took the opportunity to push deep into his throat, moaning pleased at the vibrations. Hal choked and gagged, and John had to step in to make Guy pull back and let Hal catch his breath.**

**"You never let me have my fun," Guy complained, but the tight grip on Hal's hair loosened so he could scratch his scalp more gently, more reassuring. Guy was certain to still have his fun before Hal left for Earth.**

 

His scalp was still aching from how hard Guy had been pulling his hair.

Hal _would_ complain about it, if he didn't love it so much. But it was different to still be aching afterwards when he had to meet up with people. Aching afterwards was fun when you could just lay back and relax and relive the good fucking you got in your mind over and over again. It was _not_ good if Barry fucking Allen was peering at you suspiciously from the corner of his eyes while Oliver explained what they were up against.

Hal had _no_ idea what they were up against. He had missed about every single thing Oliver said so far. With a bit of spite he hoped Barry didn't catch anything either, at least.

But there was one thing that Barry clearly did get, or he wouldn't be flicking his eyes up and down Hal's tense posture so often.

 

**The upside of Guy having his merry way with Hal's throat before was that he wasn't so slow and casual about fucking Hal as Kyle had been.**

**As soon as Kyle had finished, Guy had shooed him aside so he could take his place, using the combination of Kyle's seed and Hal's spit as his lube to push into Hal's stretched hole. Hal groaned at the feeling of being filled like this - he could** _**feel** _ **the squelch of semen - the lack of more proper lube making it feel rougher and more intense. It almost hurt, and he loved it that way.**

**Guy did not release Hal's hair from his personal little hostage situation, just pulling Hal's hair hard and make his back arch while fucking hard and fast into his arse.**

**"Fuck yeah, that's more like it," Guy grunted, fingers pressing bruises into Hal's hip where Kyle's had been overly gentle. Hal clenched around him hard, his moans turning to whimpers, and all it served was to spur Guy on.**

**"What a hot piece of arse." Hal could** _**hear** _ **Guy grinning. "It should be to our disposal all the time."**

**"I second that," Kyle added lazily, catching his breath at a barely respectful distance.**

**"It should be at our disposal whenever Hal wants it to be," John corrected, a sharp edge to his tone.**

**Hal moaned loudly, fingers scrabbling for purchase that wasn't to be found until Kyle returned to him to hold his hands. "-always- fuck,** _**always** _ **at your disposal- is-is** _**good** _ **-"**

 

"…Green Lantern? … _Hal_!"

Hal snapped out of his reverie at the sharp edge to Oliver's tone - he was really just like John, he really was… he _wondered_ if he was like John in his pants too. That was probably not something he should outright ask about, especially not when Oliver was already looking at him in irritation.

"Hal was just distracted for a moment." Bless Barry and his need to cover for his friends when necessary. Not that his argument helped Hal much, but at least he tried.

"This is not a time to be distracted," Oliver argued heatedly, "there are lives depending on us _right now_."

Hal blinked slowly. _Fuck_. He really did miss something important, didn't he?

The worst was that that realisation took his focus of his tensed up stance, and his legs spread that one fraction too much to keep his fellow Lanterns' seed inside.

Hal hissed a breath in through his teeth at the feeling of some of it slipping out, a hot trickle between tense arse cheeks and then down the back of his thighs.

"Are you even feeling alright, Hal?" Barry's hand landed hot and distracting on his shoulder, and he looked at him so _worried_ now. It made Hal feel like a terrible pervert. …which he _was_ , for standing here dripping semen from his arse while he should be saving lives. He really was the worst kind of hero… _and yet he loved every second of it._

 

**John was the final and best of this whole thing. Hal would not easily ask for just John out of the blue - never mind the trouble of actually convincing the man in the first place - because of his sheer** _**size** _ **, but if he followed up after Kyle and Guy? That was perfect, and Hal was drooling for it as soon as Guy was speeding up to chase his orgasm.**

**Kyle had given him some preparation with some stretching before penetration, of course, but his few fingers had nothing on John's thick cock. Kyle's girth followed by the larger Guy was a good preparation to get him ready though. Or mentally ready in the very least.**

**Hal still hissed at the sting and burn of John slowly pressing into him, his grip on Kyle's hands so tight that his fellow Lantern made an amused sound of protest against it. But Kyle didn't pull his hands out of Hal's grasp, because he had** _**seen** _ **what John was currently pushing into his arse and Kyle always had the most compassion when it came to the four of them.**

**By the time he felt John's hipbones pressing into the swell of his arse, Hal was panting heavily, whimpering with need and pain and** _**the wordless plea for more** _ **. John still paused to give him a moment to adapt, much to Hal's impatience and Kyle's following amusement.**

**"Stop being impatient Hal," John ordered mildly. "You've got time and I don't want to hurt you."**

**"No- please, John** _**please** _ **-"**

**Maybe he sounded desperate enough. Maybe he** _**moved** _ **desperate enough, clenching on John's thick cock like he was trying to milk him. Maybe he was tr** **e** **mbling hard enough to convince John to give him what he needed.**

**All Hal knew was that he almost whited out when John set a punishing pace to fuck him, too large and too** _**good** _ **for Hal to properly grasp, and all he wanted was for John to empty his balls deep inside of Hal's arse just like Kyle and Guy before him.**

**All he knew was that they needed to do this more often, because Hal had never been fucked to satisfaction quite like he was today.**

 

"I-I'm alright," Hal stuttered, taken completely off-guard by the question even _if he should've expected this from Barry_.

"What, are you sick?" Oliver stepped even closer, and Hal's hands suddenly felt clammy, a drop of sweat slowly rolling down the back of his neck. _Any closer and Oliver would just smell it_.

"I-I'm _fine_ I swear! More than fine! Just distracted thinking of my last mission for the Lanterns, is all!"

Both Oliver and Barry were watching him with a scrutiny that made him more than a little uncomfortable. They were both going to realise in a minute, both of them sharp and trained in reading people and signs and _everything_. They were his friends and he couldn't have them find out he was standing here leaking three large helpings of cum from his arse. They would never look at him the same way - _and a small part of him was hoping they would, and they would fuck him next_.

"You've been looking flushed and like you need to go to the bathroom real bad the whole time," Barry observed slowly, "but I don't understand why you wouldn't just go. I have never seen you care enough to hold it up if you needed to."

Hal swallowed, trying to form a response, but Oliver spoke before he could get himself together.

"You have been glassy-eyed and biting your lip like some pretty girl seducing someone. Either you're ill or you haven't been clear about what exactly you've been hoping from our friendship, Hal."

And busted. It was really only a matter of time.

"Okay, fine!" His voice broke with nerves, and he quickly lowered his voice in case any of Oliver's team were trying to listen in on them. "I had sex before coming here and didn't get the chance to clean up. I've been standing here afraid to leak a wet spot in the back of my pants the whole time, okay?"

He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to come clean. Oliver was watching him calculatingly, and with something _new_ in his expression that Hal hadn't seen before. Barry was flushed bright red now, clearly taken off guard by the confession and regretting bringing anything up. Hal should've spared his more prudish friend, apparently.

"I can help you," Oliver finally stated after a long few seconds. Barry squeaked and quickly backed off, leaving Oliver to grab Hal's wrist and pull him to the hallway of the bunker that he would stay in whenever he crashed down here. Hal felt short of breath and nervous while Oliver dug through a set of drawers, and then pushed him towards the small shower they had down here.

He had _definitely_ not expected to be presented with a butt plug before being shoved into the bathroom.

"Plug it up so you stop leaking and then _get your damn mind in the game_. If the plug distracts you just think of the reward you might get if we all make it out of this thing in one piece."

Oliver left him without giving him the chance to reply, the door slamming shut behind him loudly.

A reward.

If they all made it out in one piece.

Hal could work with that.

 

He always _did_ like rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was 'Hal getting fucked by John, Guy and Kyle until he's an absolute mess then having to hang out with Ollie, still leaking?'


End file.
